


Run, Red, Run Away

by captainellie



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Until Unconscious, Hunted with Rape as Penalty for Being Caught, Knotting, Monster sex, Rapist comes inside victim, Shapeshifter Bestiality, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/pseuds/captainellie
Summary: The great monstrous wolf allowed them to hunt in his forest and did not send creatures to devour them so long as every five years they provided him with a woman to be his prey.There were rules around her: she had to be able to run and jump and climb; she had to be fully grown; she could not have a child; and she could not be a virgin. Over the years, the elders had built up the legend until the ritual was complicated, covered the sacrifice in glory so they would not fight, so their families would not, their lovers.And always, always, her name was Red.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood/Wolf Pack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Run, Red, Run Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



_Run, little Red, run, run away._

She was given a small silver knife with a belt sheath and a long woolen cloak in bright red. To keep her warm, the village elders told her, but it was early fall, the weather not yet turned. It would catch on every bit of undergrowth.

The colour would mark her for death.

Red took them, and the sack of bread and dried meat and cheese. Let her mother cry and hug her tight and kiss her cheeks. Pretended not to see the relief in her mother’s eyes when she turned away. Listened when the elders talked about duty and sacrifice and how important she was to them.

She had another name, once, but from the moment she was chosen, she became only little Red, one more link in a long chain of girls sent out into the woods. Girls who never returned.

The entire village turned out to watch Red leave. She put her back to them, lifted her chin and lowered her shoulders, and resolutely stepped onto the path into the trees. She walked with purpose, steps even and quick, the gravel crunching beneath her boots. She walked into the dark trees, and she never looked back.

She walked for three days and three nights along the forest path, winding ever closer to the mountain home of the great monstrous wolf who allowed them to hunt in his forest and did not send creatures to devour them so long as every five years they provided him with a woman to be his prey.

There were rules around her: she had to be able to run and jump and climb; she had to be fully grown; she could not have a child; and she could not be a virgin. Over the years, the elders had built up the legend until the ritual was complicated, covered the sacrifice in glory so they would not fight, so their families would not, their lovers.

Red would fight. She would lose, but she would fight and she would die free.

Something watched her. She could feel it, even if she saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing. She didn’t dare stop to eat and drink, barely let herself take the time to relieve herself and when she did, never strayed too far from the path.

It was hopeless, and she could not run, not from the wolf, but still she ached to be free.

The woods went silent, the night creatures still, no owls hunting, no bats fluttering above the trees. and she started to run, tearing up the path, dropping the last of her food and water. Let her thirst and hunger. All she was now was animal, pure instinct, and all she could do was run away.

Red could hear the wolf behind her, the steady beat of his paws as he chased her up the mountain. He let her hear him now. He’d been silent before, slinking through the forest. Her heart pounded as fast as he ran, and she gasped for air. Her lungs burned, and her calves ached, and her thighs were hard knots as she forced herself to run faster.

If her heart burst, that would be better than letting him catch her.

She couldn’t hear the wolf anymore, but she knew he wasn’t gone. He’d come from one side and then the other when she tried to break away from the path. She knew he herded her exactly where he wanted her and that there was no escape for her now, but still she ran.

Until, when she stumbled and couldn’t get back up again, when she’d run herself half sick, when she couldn’t hear anything past the sound of her own breath and the pounding of her heart, he finally pounced.

Her face rested against the ground. It was surprisingly soft there, no stones to rub at her skin, a soft moss protecting her from the dirt. The wolf nipped at her thighs until she spread them, leant his weight against her bottom until she raised it high.

He licked her, long sweeps of his tongue, too hot by far. It swept along her thighs, right on the edge between a light tickle and a warm stroke, then across the curve of her arse. He pushed his muzzle between her legs and licked along the length of her with one slow sweep of his tongue.

She shuddered and pressed her hand against her mouth to hide her moan.

His cock was big, long and fat, and it caught at her lips when he started to push inside. She bit down on her thumb, swallowed the scream that tore at her throat, and held herself very still even though every inch of her wanted to shove him away and take her chances leaping off the mountain.

Two short thrusts, and he was buried inside, filling her to the point of pain. He didn’t give her time to adjust. He leaned heavy onto her back, his fur bristly against her bare skin, his body too hot even in the cool mountain air.

He fucked her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her every time he bottomed out. Hot breath puffed along her cheek, and then his tongue followed, licking away her tears. He shifted his body, claws caught on her shoulders for a second as he changed his balance. That prickle of pain was nothing against the way his cock stretched her wide, but it was enough to push her past the edge of discomfort.

His angle changed with the new position, and his cocked rubbed against a spot inside her that felt good. Too good. She cried out, body shuddering, and pressed her mouth harder against her arm as she tried to hide her reaction.

Her body didn’t care about her fear or her anger or even that he was a wolf, four legged and furry, as he fucked her. All it cared about was the thrust of his cock inside, still stretching but an easier press now that she was loosening around him, that she was so wet she dripped down her own thighs. All it cared about was the way this angle let his balls hit her clit with every thrust. All it cared about was the way he passed over that one spot again and again and again.

She begged herself not to react, tried to fight it down, but she had no choice. He fucked into her, sharp snaps of his hips, and that was it, she was gone. The orgasm crashed through her, made her scream and bite her arm until she, too, drew blood, made her gush against his cock and squeeze him hard. Made her lose all sense of her self beyond his cock inside her body and the pleasure he made her feel.

Her reaction spurred him on. His thrusts went deeper and faster than ever, and his claws scrabbled at her back again. She felt something bigger push against her cunt, too big, but it didn’t matter. He fucked hard, shoved it against her, and the horrible snap of pain when it finally popped inside set off a second, terrible orgasm that hurt as much as it felt good.

The tapered tip of his cock kissed her womb, and hot spurts filled her as he came. Even tied together as they were, it was too much for her to hold, and the come squeezed out around his knot. It nearly scalded as it dripped down her thighs, and everything inside her burned as more and more filled her, until she was too full.

It took forever for his knot to deflate. He moved a little ever so often, pulling at it, and each time the pain brought another orgasm. She couldn’t even sob anymore, her throat gave out. Silent tears dripped down her face. Sometimes, he licked them away.

The smell of him was everywhere, and she hated it. Hated her body for giving in, for welcoming him, for feeling so much pleasure.

Eventually, though, he finally worked himself free. Come gushed out of her, coating her legs, dripping onto the ground. She couldn’t bring herself to move, all the strength fucked out of her. It was done, at least. She was done.

A large, furred body pressed against her side. His eyes were bright, and somehow he managed a sly smile even with that muzzle.

Someone else’s tongue swiped across her arse.

Red found energy and jerked upright. Behind her, another wolf, body smaller than the first, cock even bigger and absolutely dripping. Behind him, another and another, until she found herself ringed by them.

The one behind her raised up and slammed his paws against her back, driving her to the ground again. He was on her before she caught her breath, and one thrust bottomed him out. The noise of his thrusts was obscene now, the squelch of her pleasure, and the come from the first wolf, and now this second one, too, humping into her hell bent on pleasure.

Another scream tore out of her throat, but she came at the same time, and she didn’t know herself whether she cried out in horror or pleasure or both.

They fucked her long into that night, filled her full of their come over and over, until her stomach hurt and her lower body was covered, until every breath sent more flooding out of her. They fucked her until they’d all finished, and she’d come more times than she could count.

Then the circle started again, and Red gave in to it all. Her body was pain and pleasure and one orgasm running into another, and she hated her village and the elders and the wolves and the way her body ached and the way her body burned and the way she kept coming for them over and over again.

Sunrise brought an end to the fucking, but she wasn’t left alone. The wolves nipped at her until she stood and then herded her off the path and into the trees. They didn’t go far. She couldn’t go far, and wobbled the entire way. Each time she nearly fell, another of them braced her.

Sometime when she wasn’t looking, the first of them shifted into a man. She was too bleary to notice at first, not until they were all on two legs, cocks hanging low, bare feet and furred skin and shaggy hair and shining eyes.

They took her not to a den but a large home built cleverly among the trees. It was clean and bright inside. There were furs, not beds, but a big table with chairs near the fireplace.

The leader, the first one who had taken her, he led her to one of the piles of furs. The rest of the wolves spread throughout the room, and soon there was the smell of cooking meat. It made her mouth fill and her stomach grumble.

A wolf brought her a mug of cool water. She drank it without looking at him.

Then the leader flipped her onto her hands and knees again, pushed her head down into the furs. Her body reacted, already trained, and she grew wet even as she braced herself for his first thrust. It was even more terrible like this, big hands pawing at her breasts, sharp nails pinching her nipples, and blunt teeth biting into her shoulder over and over again.

Still, he filled her, and it hurt, and she came, and still the others followed. They fucked her, and fed her, and fucked her again, and Red gave in to the overwhelming pain and undeniable pleasure and slipped into unconsciousness.

The wolves had her now, and her village was safe.


End file.
